


Bring Me A Dream

by ZiraFell



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraFell/pseuds/ZiraFell
Summary: Mickey was not a morning person. Every single person in the Gallagher household knew that by now. The only person who had even a chance of getting him out of bed before noon was Ian.And that only happened if Mickey didn't whine his way into getting more sleep. None of them had ever though that Mickey Milkovich would be a whiner, but they were dead wrong.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little one shot. Not edited or beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Mickey was not a morning person. Every single person in the Gallagher household knew that by now. The only person who had even a chance of getting him out of bed before noon was Ian. 

And that only happened if Mickey didn't whine his way into getting more sleep. None of them had ever though that Mickey Milkovich would be a whiner, but they were dead wrong.

"Mickey, we've got to get up. You promised to go running with me this morning." Ian grunted as he tugged on his socks. 

Ian hadn't been a morning person growing up, and despite his usual cheery morning attitude, he still had to push through his grogginess to start the day.

Mickey ignored him and snuffled in his sleep, pulling the blanket tighter around him to make up the loss of his favorite heater. Ian shoved the Mickey-lump until he groaned.

"The fuck, Gallagher?" He whined, rubbing at his eyes.

"Get up, you said we'd go running today."

"Fuck that shit." Mickey complained, pulling Ian's pillow into his arms. "We could just stay right here and nobody would know."

Ian rolled his eyes and started lacing up his sneakers. 

"Come on, I'll make you pancakes when we get back."

"Not worth it."

Ian finally gave up, sighing. 

"Fine, I'm going running then. I'm waking you up when I get back though."

Just as he made to get up, Ian felt a hand wrap around his wrist, tugging him back to the bed.

"No, come back! The bed gets cold without you, man."

The redhead pried Mickey's grasp away, ignoring the grumbling mass on the bed.

"You'll be fine. I love you, see you when I get back."

Despite his grumbling, Mickey stayed awake long enough to respond.

"Love you."

With that, Ian crept down the stairs, careful not to wake any of siblings or their kids, and out the door to begin his run. Every morning, he ran at least a mile. The doctors said exercise was one of the best things he could do for his condition and since jogging was free, he picked it up easy enough. Besides, after his JROTC training, it was easy to fall back into routine. 

In no time at all, he finished his cool down and made his way back to the house, pleased to find almost everyone else awake now.

Debbie was trying to get Franny to eat some banana pancakes, and Carl was busy scarfing down a bowl of cereal, and Lip had stopped by with Fred.

"Hey, Mickey up yet?" He asked, stopping by the sink to drink some water.

"Please, loverboy is never up this early." Lip scoffed.

Debbie snorted and gestured upstairs.

"If he is up, he hasn't left your bed. "

"Thanks guys." Ian tossed out sarcastically as he passed them to head upstairs.

He wasn't surprised by his husbands sleeping habits, and he knew Mickey had always had a hard time sleeping when he was younger due to fear of his dad. So, depsite how much he made a fuss about it, Ian was glad that Mickey felt safe enough around the Gallagher household to sleep in.

The door was slightly ajar, and when he peered in, Mickey was still in the same curled up lump Ian had left him in. He decided to take a quick shower before he tried to coax Mickey out of bed for the day. 

After a perfunctory scrub, he made sure to take his pills and then he headed into their room to start the arduous task of waking his husband.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and contrary to his earlier gentle attempts, began shaking Mickey violently until he heard him start cursing and then he jumped up to avoid the fist that came at him.

"Damn it, Gallagher!" He hissed. "I was comfortable."

"Time to wake up. Come on, We'll go get breakfast."

Mickey eyed Ian like he was something particularly distasteful he'd stepped in, before sighing and sitting up, rubbing at his eyes again.

"Fucking fine. But you're either making it, or you're paying for it." He grumbled.

"You say the sweetest things when you wake up." Ian sighed, before snickering as he had to dodge yet another attempted swing.

"Fuck you, man. You know where my pants are?"

Ian grabbed the missing article off the floor before he stood up to leave.

"If you're not out there in ten minutes, I'm coming back with a glass of ice water."

Mickey groaned but finally started to get dressed. Ian left him to get ready, heading downstairs to see if anyone wanted him to grab anything from Patty's.

When he made it downstairs, it was only Carl left, and he declined anything. So Ian waited and eventually heard the telltale thumps of his grumpy thug coming downstairs.

"I'm here, you fuckin' happy now?"

"I will be once we both have something in our stomachs. Come on, I just took my meds and you know I'm supposed to eat after I take them."

Mickey would fuck around with a lot of shit, but he would never fuck around with anything to do with Ian's health. So he finally got his ass into gear, and they started walking towards the L. 

"You know I don't usually care how late you sleep right?" Ian asked, bumping shoulders with Mickey as they walked.

It was still too dangerous for them to hold hands in broad daylight, but they touched as much as they could. The south side would never be a place where they could be completely free.

"I know, man. I also know I sleep late, and the others give you a ton of crap for it."

Ian shrugged, making a noncommittal noise.

"They don't do it as much as they used to. I think they just need to get used to it. Besides, you deal with me being up at all hours when I'm manic, so me dealing with you sleeping in is no big deal."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they finally made it to the station, and Mickey spoke up again.

"I love you, Gallagher. Even when you decide to wake up at ass o'clock in the morning."

Ian laughed, a deep and heady thing.

"I love you too, Mick. Even when you sleep in until noon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my world go round <3


End file.
